Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/13
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY. Zamiary Hatterasa. Zjawienie się na okręcie takiego jak Hatteras przedsiębierczego ducha, różnie podziałało na ludzi osady; jedni śmieli z natury lub pragnący zysku przyjęli go chętnie, drudzy dali się porwać jego awanturniczości, zachowując sobie na później prawo oporu, na który chwila obecna nie była stosowna. Każdy więc wrócił do swych zajęć. Dnia 20-go kwietnia była niedziela, dzień spoczynku dla osady. U kapitana odbywała się narada oficerów; należeli do niej Hatteras, Shandon, Wall, Johnson i doktór. — Panowie, mówił kapitan właściwym sobie łagodnym, ale zarazem rozkazującym głosem, wiadomy wam jest mój zamiar dotarcia do bieguna północnego; chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie jest zdanie panów o tem przedsięwzięciu. Panie Shandon, co o tem myślisz? — Moją rzeczą jest być posłusznym, a nie rozważać, odparł Shandon zimno. Hatterasa nie zdziwiła ta odpowiedź; równie zimno jak tamten, rzekł ponownie: — Proszę pana o wypowiedzenie twego zdania, — Powołuję się na fakta; przedsięwzięcia tego rodzaju nigdy się nie udawały; życzę szczerze, żeby nasze lepiej nam poszło. — Pójdzie nam lepiej. A panowie co mniemacie? — Co do mnie, rzekł doktór, myślę kapitanie że pański zamiar jest do wykonania; a że można przewidzieć, że prędzej lub później żeglarze dojdą do bieguna, to niewiem, dla czego nie moglibyśmy się tam dostać. — I niema powodów, abyśmy właśnie my nie dokonali tego, skorośmy się odpowiednio przygotowali i mamy przed sobą doświadczenie naszych poprzedników. Przy sposobności dziękuję panu, panie Shandon za pańskie starania w dobraniu załogi okrętowej; są tu wprawdzie niektóre burzliwe umysły, ale w ogóle wybór pański tylko pochwalić można. Shandon skłonił się zimno. Położenie jego na pokładzie Forwarda, którego jedynym był dotąd dowódzcą, stało się fałszywe. Hatteras to rozumiał i uwzględniał. — Co do was panowie, rzekł zwracając się do Walla i Johnsona, trudno by mi było znaleść oficerów zdatniejszych jak panowie, ze względu na waszą odwagę i doświadczenie. — Możesz pan liczyć na mnie, odpowiedział Johnson, jakkolwiek zamiar pański zbyt śmiałym mi się zdaje. — I na mnie także, dodał Wall. — O pańskiej wartości, doktorze, wiem dobrze. — To pan wiesz więcej niż ja, żywo odparł doktór. — Teraz panowie, mówił dalej Hatteras, wyłuszczę wam, na jakich niezaprzeczonych faktach, opieram mój zamiar dostania się do bieguna. W r. 1817, Neptune z Aberdeen doszedł na północ Spitzbergu aż do ośmdziesiątego drugiego stopnia. W r. 1826 stawny Parry po trzeciej swej na morza podbiegunowe podróży, dosięgnął także krańców Spitzbergu i ztamtąd zrobił wycieczkę na saniach-łodzi, o sto pięćdziesiąt mil ku północy. W 1852 r. kapitan Inglefield dostał się do zatoki Smitha aż do siedmdziesiątego ósmego stopnia minut piętnaście. Były to wszystko okręty angielskie dowodzone przez Anglików, współrodaków naszych. Tu Hatteras zatrzymał się na chwilę. — Winienem dodać, mówił dalej niechętnie, i jak gdyby wyrazy nie mogły się z ust jego wydobyć, że w roku 1854 Amerykanin Kane dowódzca brygu Advance dostał się dalej jeszcze, a jego porucznik, Morton, posunął się po lodach aż za ośmdziesiąty drugi stopień szerokości, i zatknął tam pawilon Stanów-Zjednoczonych. Powiedziawszy to raz, nie wspomnę o tem więcej. Otóż trzeba wiedzieć że kapitanowie okrętów Neptune, Entreprise, Izabella, Advance, stwierdzili zgodnie, że za tą wysoką szerokością jeograficzną jest morze podbiegunowe, wolne zupełnie od lodów. — Wolne od lodów, zawołał Shandon, przerywając kapitanowi, to niepodobna! — Chciej pan zważyć, odpowiedział spokojnie kapitan, którego oczy zapaliły się na chwilę, że cytuję fakta i nazwiska. Dodam i to, że w r. 1851 porucznik Stewart, służący pod kapitanem Penny na stacyi w kanale Wellingtona, widział także morza wolne od lodów, i że ta okoliczność stwierdzoną została podczas zimowiska. Edwarda Belchera w 1853 r. w zatoce Northumberlanda pod 76° 52' szerokości, i 99° 20' długości. Mówią o tem sprawozdania, którym nic zarzucić nie można, i które tylko zła wiara mogłaby odepchnąć. — A jednak kapitanie, rzekł Shandon, fakta te są tak sprzeczne... — Bynajmniej panie Shandon, bynajmniej, zawołał doktór Clawbonny. Fakta te nie zaprzeczają żadnemu naukowemu twierdzeniu; objaśnię to jeśli kapitan pozwoli. — Mów pan, doktorze, rzekł Hatteras. — Posłuchaj więc panie Shandon. Ze studyów jeograficznych i badania linij izotermowych (równej ciepłoty), wynika bardzo dowodnie, że największe na kuli ziemskiej zimno nie jest przy biegunie, tylko o wiele stopni od niego, tak jak i biegun magnetyczny nie jest przy biegunie ziemskim. Obliczenia Brewstera, Berghama i innych fizyków wykazują, że na naszej półkuli dwa są zimne bieguny; jeden przypada w Azyi na 79° 30' szerokości północnej i 120° długości wschodniej, drugi w Ameryce pod 78° szerokości północnej i 97° długości zachodniej. Ten ostatni nas obchodzi, a jak pan widzisz, odległy jest od bieguna ziemskiego więcej niż o dwanaście stopni. Pytam więc pana, czemuby przy tym ostatnim morze nie miało być równie wolne od lodów, jak jest pod sześćdziesiątym szóstym równoleżnikiem, to jest na południe zatoki Baffińskiej? — Otóż to się nazywa jasno rzecz przedstawiać, rzekł Johnson; pan Clawbonny mówi jak specyalista. — I wszystko to zdaje się być prawdziwem. — Urojenia i przypuszczenia! czyste hypotezy! odparł Shandon z uporem. — Zatem zważmy rzecz z innego punktu, panie Shandon. Albo jest tam morze wolne od lodów, albo go niema; w pierwszym razie doprowadzi nas do bieguna Forward, w drugim poprobujemy dostać się do niego na saniach. Przyznasz pan że nie jestto myśl niepraktyczna. Dotarłszy brygiem do ośmdziesiątego trzeciego stopnia, będziemy mieć już tylko sześćset mil (105 jeograficznych) do bieguna. — A cóż znaczy ta odległość, zawołał doktór, gdy wiadomo że kozak Aleksy Markow, przebiegł na saniach w psy zaprzężonych, po morzu Lodowatem wzdłuż północnych brzegów Rossyi, osmset mil (140 jeograf.), w ciągu dwudziestu czterech dni? — Słyszysz pan, panie Shandon? wtrącił Hatteras; powiedzże mi teraz czy Anglikom wolno mniej zrobić, jak jakiś tam Kozak. — Zapewne że nie, zawołał ognisty doktór. — Zapewne że nie, dołożył Johnson. — Cóż więc, panie Shandon? zapytał Hatteras. — Kapitanie, zimno odpowiedział Shandon, powtórzę pierwsze moje wyrazy: będę posłuszny. — Dobrze. Teraz, mówił dalej Hatteras, myślmy o naszem obecnem położeniu. Zostaliśmy pochwyceni przez lody, i nie zdaje mi się, abyśmy zdołali w tym jeszcze roku posunąć się do zatoki Smitha. Oto więc co nam pozostaje do zrobienia. To mówiąc rozłożył na stole jedną z tych mapp doskonałych, które wydała admiralicya angielska w r. 1859. — Proszę zwrócić uwagę na to co powiem, mówił dalej. Jeśli cieśnina Smitha zamkniętą jest dla nas, nie jest nią cieśnina Lankastra na zachodniej stronie morza Baffińskiego. Podług mnie, należy posunąć się tą cieśniną aż do cieśniny Barrowa, a z tamtąd do wyspy Beechey, drogę tę przebiegały sto razy okręty żaglowe, tem łatwiej ją przebędzie nasz bryg szrubowy. Od wyspy Beechey posuniemy się kanałem Wellingtona jak będzie można najdalej, ku północy, aż do ujścia tego kanału, zkąd znów można wejść na kanał Królowej — to jest właśnie do miejsca gdzie widziano morze wolne od lodów. Dziś mamy 20-go maja; za miesiąc, jeśli okoliczności posłużą, dosięgniemy tamtego punktu, a stamtąd puścimy się do bieguna. Cóż się panom zdaje? — Widocznie, rzekł Johnson, jedyna to jest droga dla nas. — A więc pójdziemy nią, i to od jutra. Dzisiejszą niedzielę poświęćmy spoczynkowi. Czuwaj pan panie Shandon, żeby czytanie biblii szło zwykłym porządkiem; błogi jest wpływ religijności na umysły ludzkie, a żeglarz więcej jak inny człowiek powinien złożyć swą ufność w Bogu. — Dobrze, kapitanie, rzekł Shandon wychodząc z innymi oficerami. — Doktorze, rzekł Hatteras wskazując na Shandona, oto człowiek, którego zgubiła pycha zadraśnięta; nie mogę już liczyć na niego. Nazajutrz kazał kapitan spuścić łódź na wodę, i udał się nią na rozpoznanie gór lodowych otaczających kotlinę wodną, szeroką na 180 metrów. Zauważył, że w skutek powolnego ciśnienia lodów kotlina ta zaczęła się zmniejszać; trzeba więc było zrobić w jej otoczeniu wyłom, żeby okręt nie został zgnieciony w tej szufladzie lodowej. Po sposobach jakie Hatteras obmyślił do tego, poznać można było jego energiję. Najprzód kazał wykuć stopnie w ścianie lodowej, i dostał się niemi na szczyt góry; dostrzegł z tamtad, że nietrudno mu będzie przebić sobie drogę w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Kazał więc wyżłobić łoże na minę, prawie w środku góry; pracę tę prowadzono pośpiesznie i dokonano jej przez poniedziałek. Hatteras nie mógł liczyć na torpedy z ośmioma lub dziesięcioma funtami prochu, których wpływ, na takie massy byłby żaden prawie, i które mogły być przydatne do kruszenia płaszczyzn lodowych. Kazał więc włożyć w wyżłobione w lodzie łoże, tysiąc funtów prochu i dobrze obliczył kierunek jego wybuchowy. Długi lont dochodzący do łoża miny wychodził na zewnątrz; galerya prowadząca do niego zapełniona została śniegiem i kawałkami lodu, co wszystko umarzło nocy następnej w jedną massę twardą jak granit. Temperatura, przy wietrze wschodnim zeszła do 11° pod zero. Nazajutrz o 7-ej rano, Forward z gotową już parą czekał aby korzystać z mogącego się otworzyć przejścia. Johnsonowi polecono podpalić minę; lont, według obliczenia, powinien był tleć przez półgodziny przed wybuchem; Johnson miał więc dosyć czasu, aby wrócić na okręt, na którym był już istotnie po wykonaniu danego mu zlecenia. Osada cała zebrana była na pokładzie; powietrze było suche i jasne a śnieg nie padał; Hatteras, Shandon i doktór stali na pomoście kapitana, który z chronometrem w ręku, liczył minuty. O godzinie ósmej minut trzydzieści pięć, dał się słyszeć głuchy odgłos wybuchu i daleko mniejszy niż się spodziewano. Profil gór zmienił się nagle, jakby od trzęsienia ziemi; gęsty i biały dym strzelił ku niebu do znacznej wysokości, a góra lodowa poryta została długiemi rozpadlinami. Wierzchnia jej część wyleciała w powietrze i spadła pokruszona na około okrętu. Przejście jednak nie było jeszcze wolne; ogromne głazy lodowe osiadły jak sklepienie na górach sąsiednich i wisiały niejako w powietrzu; należało się obawiać, ażeby nie zapełniły luki, jeśliby spadły. Hatteras za jednym rzutem oka objął położenie. — Wolsten! zawołał. — Jestem kapitanie, rzekł puszkarz podbiegając. — Nabij armatę stojącą na przodzie okrętu, rzekł Hatteras, ale ładunek prochu daj potrójny i przybij go jak będzie można najsilniej. — Więc zwalczać będziemy tę górę kulami działowemi? rzekł doktór. — Nie, odparł Hatteras, to na nicby się nie zdało. Nie trzeba kuli Wolsten, tylko potrójny ładunek prochu. Spiesz się. W kilka chwil działo było nabite. — Co on chce zrobić bez kuli? mruczał Shandon. — Zobaczymy, odpowiedział doktór. — Gotów jestem kapitanie, rzekł Wolsten. — Dobrze, odpad Hutteras. Brunton! wołał, do maszyny, baczność! Kilka obrotów szruby naprzód. Szruba zaczęła działać, Forward zbliżył się do strzaskanej góry. — Celuj dobrze w lukę, krzyknął kapitan do Wolstena. Gdy bryg nie dalej już był od ściany lodowej jak na pół węzła, Hutteras zawołał: — Pal! Po tej jego komendzie straszliwy łoskot dał się słyszeć; łomy lodu wzruszone wstrząśnieniem atmosfery, spadły nagle w morze. Wystarczył na to ruch w powietrzu. — Całą parą! Bruntonie, wołał Hatteras; prosto w przejście Johnsonie! Johnson stał u steru; był porwany działaniem szruby wijącej się w spienionych bałwanach, posunął się skwapliwie w wolne w tej chwili przejście. I dobrze się stało. Zaledwie Forward przebył otwór, już lody, zamknęły się za nim. Wszystkim serce biło gwałtownie; jednego tylko człowieka na pokładzie serce było spokojne, serce kapitana. To też osada zachwycona tym manewrem, nie mogła wstrzymać się od okrzyku: — Wiwat Jan Hatteras!